Dirty Little Secret
by just.another.story-xxo
Summary: [TxW][YxL][OneShot][SongFic] Rikku's P.O.V. They'll be each others dirty little secret.


**Writer:** **xdeathxbyxlovex**

**Title: Dirty Little Secret**

**Summary: One falls for one, as the other falls for the other. They'll be each others dirty little secret.**

**Song: Dirty Little Secret**

**Artist: The All American Rejects**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Please don't sue me!**

_

* * *

_

_Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

**_x x_**

It wasn't supposed to be this way. He was supposed to love Lulu. Not him. That stupid boy with the stupid blond hair and the stupid blue eyes that he could drown his soul in. He was a Yevonite! He was meant to be against this sort of thing! Guys falling in love with other guys! Wait. Did he just say 'love'? Damn.

**x x**

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

**x x**

Stupid bloody Yevonites with their stupid bloody rules. Why wouldn't he just forget the rules? Just for one night? He was…everyone thought he loved her. No one would think he liked him. Everyone thought they were like father and son. Was it perverted to like someone who's like a father to you? More than likely.

_**x x**_

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

**x x **

If he liked him, he should have the politeness to tell her! She's going head over heels for him and he's just using her as a excuse for liking him! How was Yuna supposed to concentrate on her pilgrimage when he was leading her on? Was she the only one who knew? And why did he act so in love with her when he obviously loved him? The one Yuna wanted so badly, yet couldn't have? What makes it worse is he acts all against it, when he is one!

**x x **

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

**x x**

She isn't blind. As much as everyone thinks she is, she isn't. She may be a summoner's daughter and a summoner herself, it doesn't mean she's blind! She didn't love him, like she was supposed to. After all, this was her battle and she didn't need distractions from her female guardian. She had enough with Tidus. Argh. Why did her heart always beat that little bit faster when the black mage talked to her? This was getting ridiculous.

**x x**

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

**x x**

Why did she glare at him like that? Does she know? Why is she hugging Yuna? Is this revenge for me falling for him? That stupid little Zanarkan boy who doesn't mean anything, even though there is a more than likely chance of him being in love with him? There's that 'l' word again…

**x x**

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

**x x**

I'm acting. That's all it is. Acting to keep the summoner happy. Not for anyone else. Once she's sacrificed herself to Sin, I'll be free to do what I want, love who I want. Though that black mage is a bit of a barrier. Who knows? She'll probably mourn over her. Not that I care about that. All I care about is him. All I love is the way I can find all I want in his eyes.

_**x x**  
Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping dogs won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out_

_**x x**_

Stupid fools. They wanted them to stay away from each other, but by falling for each other, the two females were slowly falling for each other. The black mage knew this. But the younger was a little slow. Who can blame her? She's only trying to save Spira from Sin, risking her own life in doing so. It's a little suicidal if you ask me. The black mage was the only one looking out for her, her only shoulder to cry on. This was wrong. So wrong. And she knew it. But she didn't want to stop.

_**x x**  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)_

_**x x**_

She had always been there for her. She was sure she was falling for her. A beautiful summoner's daughter falling for a black mage. There she was. Standing. Her chin up, her shoulders back. Ready to take on anything that would threaten her. Where were the guys? It doesn't matter. They were on deck…alone.

_**x x**  
I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret_

_**x x**_

Wakka and Tidus…

Lulu and Yuna…

They were each others dirty…little…secret.

**x x**

_Who has to know  
Who has to know_

_**x x**_

This is Rikku, over and out.


End file.
